Resident Evil YuGiOh
by newblue
Summary: This is a YuGiOh version of Resident Evil! Sorry I'm bad at summaries! Please read!Parings: Joey x Mai, Seto x Serenity AU
1. The Beginning

**Newblue:** Hi this is my second story! I know that I haven't even gotten to the good part in my other story but I had this idea and I needed to get it down!

This story follows the Resident Evil story (movie) line, but the characters will be Yu-Gi-Oh characters instead! Also this will have more romance than the movie! How do I plan to do it you ask? Well read and find out! If you have any questions or something you don't understand please review me or e-mail me and I'll answer them!

Rated: PG-13 for horror, romance, and swear words

Parings will be: Joey/Mai and Seto/Serenity

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Resident Evil!

-

_In the late 20th century the Umbrella Corporation was known the most diverse and rich corporation in the world. It was known for its medicine, but unknown to the public it specialized in biological and nuclear weapons. At the turn of the 21st century it came out with what was believed as a perfect weapon, a virus. It was created in it's main lab site under Raccoon City. It was thought perfect, but maybe it was too perfect._

_-_

The metallic fingers enclosed on the cylinder. As it lifted the cylinder a spiral of neon green liquid contained in glass could be seen. The fingers quickly yet carefully placed the cylinder into a padded briefcase, along with many other cylinders. It went back to the group of cylinders and grabbed another one; this time it contained blue liquid instead of green. The cylinder was placed into the last spot in the case. The arm retracted never to move again.

The door to the contained closet opened, out stepped a man, his dark brown hair combed neatly. He stepped over to the case he picked up one of the cylinder containing the green liquid. He smirked, and snapped the case shut. He exited the small room and into a large lab. In the middle of the lab was a mettle table; test tubes and computers lined one side, and two out of the four walls were made out of windows. The man looked around the small room; his face was a mask of hate. His gaze turned upward to a small security camera he flicked it off, even though he knew the security system wouldn't be able to see him for another five minutes. He walked to the door it opened automatically he stepped out into the hallway. And just before the doors slid shut he threw the small cylinder into the room next to the table. The door closed.

-In the Lab 5 min. Later-

The camera came on it surveyed the room, it focused on the broken cylinder; the glass had broken on the table and the green liquid leaked out onto the floor. It identified what it was and looked above the mess… A vent.

Three scientists in lab coats entered suddenly the room. Two were males the last was female she seemed to be in charge.

"Come on Bob we need to work on the new virus! Our dead line is tomorrow!"

"Don't worry Cilia I think I've figured it out. The boss said, 'we need to find some thing that won't be as mobile as our last virus.' So..."

"So what do we do? Come on spill it!"

The third scientist nodded his head in agreement.

"We just add water to the concoction!"

Cilia gave a look at Bob as if to say 'That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard!'

"Steven!"

The third scientist collected himself from his quiet laughing fit and stared at Cilia.

"Yes, Cilia?"

"Could you please go and get the virus. We'll get everything set up."

Steven nodded and headed towards the small door leading to the room the virus was kept. The same the man just exited 5 minutes before.

Bob and Cilia smiled at each other, and then suddenly the fire extinguishers came on.

"Huh? What's going on?" asked Bob

Cilia turned to Bob, "Cover the computers they can't get wet!" She began to cover the computers. She yelled at the security camera, "Red Queen turn them off! There is no fire! No fire! Turn it off!"

"Cilia!" yelled Steven over the sound of the water.

"What?" Cilia cried, she was frustrated, this was going to set them back a couple days. They couldn't afford that. She finished covering the last computer and then turned to Steven.

"What?"

"Some of the containers of viruses and anti-viruses are missing!"

"What?" screamed Cilia. Just then the door closed.

"Cilia," yelled Bob over the downpour of water. "This room is sealed air tight! We will drown in this room if we don't stop this soon, or get out of here!"

"The doors locked it won't open!" yelled Steven.

"Red Queen open the door! Now! If you don't we will all die! I command you open the door!" She was getting desperate the water was up to their waists. She looked frantically around the room, the air vents.

"What about the air vents can we get through them?" She asked.

Bob looked blankly at Cilia. She shook her head and started for the air vents. They were saved!

SHIIING

All the air vents closed tightly.

"Steven…" started Cilia uncertainly. Steven grabbed the fire ax and swung it at the window. A little chunk of the window flew out from the 3 inch thick windows. Only a small hole was the result.

"Steven," yelled Bob, " the widows are bullet proof it will take a long time to break them and we don't have that!"

"What other option do we have!" asked Steven.

All escape routs were blocked or closed.

Cilia looked helplessly at the two. She turned to the camera.

"Open the doors! Open the doors now! We'll die in here!" cried Cilia.

Cilia made her way to the windows and began to pound and cry for help.

The camera watched blankly at the three pathetic people soon to die. To bad no one could help them.

-Outside in the Hallway 5 min. Before-

The man hurriedly jogged down the hallway, shoving people aside. His dark coat flying out behind him, he needed to get to the elevator, and then he would be out of this nightmare.

Four minutes left.

He was almost to the elevator.

Splash

"Hey watch were you're going!"

The man with the dark coat ignored him and kept on walking. 'Need to get out of here.'

"Hey I'm talking to you!"

The man got on the elevator he looked at the man that had coffee all over his front he smiled and waved. 'Loser'

"Some people are so inconsiderate!" A feminine voice came behind the man with coffee down his front.

"Yah." He turned to see a woman in a nice business suit. He smiled weakly, and answered. "It seems like a lot of people are a bit jumpy now of days." Answered the man.

"Mmmmm..." She stared at the elevator doors. 'Who was that man I've never seen him. M-maybe it's the new doctor?' She wondered.

"C-come on lets get to the E lab. Dr. Malcolm said there was something wrong with the trigger system on the new gun."

The man nodded and followed the woman down the opposite hall that the other man had gone. He looked back behind him at the doors of the elevator. Something wasn't right.

-On another elevator, other side of the complex-

Six people stood waiting in an elevator. Some were heading to work or just getting off. Day and night had no meaning down here, not many people could even remember the differences between the two were. Trapped down in this underground maze the only thing was to work, eat, sleep. If you didn't do what you were suppose to well...you disappeared. No one said anything and they preferably liked it that way.

Suddenly the elevator stopped. A woman looked up from her coffee, curiously looked at the monitor to see what level they stopped at. It was in between the thirteenth and twelfth level. She pushed her floor button. Suddenly the elevator jerked downwards sending everyone to the floor. The lights turned off.

"What happened?" asked a man.

"I-I... don't know." The woman replied as she slowly got up. "Wait..."

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" came a scream from outside next to the elevator as a sound of metal scraping against metal was heard.

Crash

Without a word every one knew what had happened. The elevator next to them crashed at base level.

"We need to get out of here." Stated an ageing old man still struggling to his feet. The woman nodded.

"Lets get these doors open first." She and three other people slowly prided the door open a foot.

"That's all it will go."

"It's ok I can fit through." Said the woman as she took of her business coat. She stuck her head out.

"Oh my." In the room people were laying down she didn't know if they were dead or not. She wondered what had happened but was distracted by calls from inside asking if she could get through. She moved her body through up to her torso, and then her eyes fell upon a pen that was jamming the door for moving farther open. She smiled to herself and continued wiggling through.

Suddenly the elevator moved up.

Wham!

The side of her head was bleeding.

"Get me back in! Get me back in!" She cried. All in the elevator pulled on her feet. Again the elevator moved this time down...it never stopped.

-

**Newblue:** Ok so this was a long chapter (for me anyways) this story will have a lot more romance (a lot more) than the movie. Don't worry a lot more people will live through this than in the movie too. Hope this was Ok.

The main characters are still to come!

Good, Bad, Ok, Delete, Wait till next chapter?

Please review!


	2. New Friends

**Newblue2**: Hi all! I know that I haven't updated in a long time but here it is! Thank you the 3 that reviewed it meant a lot to me!

I'm not that good at writing in this style in the begining so please tell me if I did something wrong. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or Yu-Gi-Oh! (thought I wish I did)

Ok here it is!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just so ya know the first part is in first person! 

----------------------------

Chapter 2 

I opened my eyes. I was half cold and half warm. My head hurts so much. I looked up water was coming out of the wall.

Shower

Oh, yah that's what it is called…right. I stood up shakily. A small animal on four legs looked at me from the doorway. It had beautiful golden hair.

A dog

Right? Is it mine or is it wild? I stepped cautiously towards it. It whined and walked up to me. I held out my hand…It licked it. I smiled, this is such a sweet dog. I looked left,

"AAAAHHHH!!!" I screamed.

The person next to me screamed. I stopped she stopped I walked forward cautiously. I put my hand to my face she did too. 'What is this?' I wondered, ' Is that me?'

'Do I really look like that?' I wondered, I looked at my face, or at least what I thought was my face. My long hair was dark blond in the wet areas and blond in dry areas. My face was creamy color except for a large bruise on one side of my head. I had large purple eyes.

"I'm ugly!" I said out loud as I looked down at the dog. I bent down and petted it on its head.

"Now you're beautiful!" I smiled and the dog wagged its tail.

It's a mirror I remembered. Why did I forget this stuff?

"Oh well," I said out loud to the dog, "Come on doggy, lets go." The dog stood up and wagged his tail. I started to walk forward. The dog turned and trotted out the door ahead of me.

We entered a big room in the middle was a bed. 'I'm so happy I'm finally remembering this stuff!' On top was a beautiful purple dress. **(A1)**

I put it on. It felt wonderful.

"It must be made of clouds!" I said to the dog. The dog just wagged it's tail. I found a pair of black boots that went up to my knee. Looking my self in the mirror I thought that the boots and the dress went quite well together. I looked happily over at the dog.

"Come on Doggy!" I exclaimed as I skipped out of the room. We wondered around the big house for quite some time. I could remember the names of things. I started to wonder if this was my house or if I was intruding.

"Maybe I'm a guest." I declared out loud as I walked down a hallway filled with old paintings. The dog barked up ahead of me but I just laughed. Running into the room up ahead of me. I guess I should have been more cautious.

----------------------------------------------

_Yaaaaayyyyy! This part is now in third person._

_Thought_

normal

---------------------------------------------

Little Earlier 

A silent figure made it's way toward the mansion in the little evening light. The figure silently entered a low open window. As he came into the full lighting of the room the features of this man became clear. He was tall about 6' 1", his messy blond hair stood up untamed. I could tell you more about his appearance but to put it bluntly, he was gorges. From his strong chin to the way he held himself, he was beautiful and had a dangerous air to him it might have been amplified by the fact that he was holding a gun.

His brown eyes traveled around the room looking for anything hostile, gun poised to fire. Except for the suits of armor that guarded each side of the windows, every thing seemed calm. He had entered a hallway or a ballroom. At one end there was a large set of doors and the other was a big mirror. There were about seven windows on the side he entered, but the other was blank except for a doorway in the middle and small desks on either side.

_What do the snobs use this for? _

He cautiously made his way toward the door at the end.

"Bark!" **(A2)**

He spun around to face the unknown sound. A golden retriever stood in front of the doors. It bared its teeth at him. He looked at it in confusion for a minute.

"Maybe I'm just a guest." The doors were thrown open and out skipped a beautiful woman. The guy almost dropped his gun. Her dress perfectly matched her deep purple eyes. Her long blond hair looked un-brushed but contrasted with her style of clothes. She looked like a angle with the slight wind coming through the windows.

She turned to stare at him and asked, "Do you live here?"

He was just about to respond 'no' but was cut off by a loud crash.

He spun around only to cover his eyes by a blinding light. The dog barked wildly, while someone gruffly handcuffed his hands from behind, and threw him to the ground. Soon the lights moved on and he was able to see a tall man walking towards the girl. He was taller than him about 6'6" he wore a black jump suite and a helmet. Even though he couldn't see the man's face he could sense a flow of power and control about him.

What the hell?! What the fuck it going on?! 

"I'm a police officer! My names Joey Wheeler! Let me go! Ack!" yelled the man as some one pushed Joey down from behind.

"Do you suppose that's true?" asked a feminine voice from behind him.

"Check the records." Responded the man as he grabbed the girls shoulders and pushed her against the wall. "Soldier report." He said curtly. She looked over his shoulder at Joey. The man apparently realized that he wasn't her attention and again pushed her harshly against the wall. "Soldier report!" she just stared at him blankly.

"Sir," said another woman with the same type of suite as the man, "the house has a defense system it put out a gas that knocks out any that were inflicted. She is most likely suffering from an after effect."

The man looked over at her as if to say 'and that means?'

She cleared her throat and began, "basically she won't remember anything for at least a couple of hours, weeks at most."

"How is the air now."

"The gas has dispersed now, it is safe to take off our helmets." The woman answered. Joey listened to the conversation confused.

"Sir, he isn't in the file." Said the voice behind Joey, suddenly he felt a barrel of a gun at the back of his head.

"I just transferred!" he added hurriedly, "They most likely don't have me on file yet!"

"The local system must not be very efficient." Smirked a male voice behind him as she pulled him to his feet. He looked over at the girl and the man who was trying to question her earlier. The man had removed his helmet and turned to Joey. His neatly combed chestnut hair was swept back except for the bangs that fell into his amazing azure eyes. Being a guy himself he didn't know if he would be considered hansom but by the way the girl looked at him he must be. The woman talking earlier about the air or something like that removed her helmet to reveal short chocolate brown hair, her eyes were a lighter color than the man's but as noticeable.

"Seto, I entered into Red Queen's mainframe." Called a man over near the mirrors, Joey watched in awe as the mirrors slowly opened onto a passageway. Joey looked at the man, he did a double take when he saw the boy's hair it was tri-colored, black, red, and blond styled in a star shape with only his blond bangs hanging down.

Seto looked passed Joey's shoulder to the people behind him, "Marik, Moshi, take them with you down to the tram. Tea," he said looking over to the chocolate haired woman, "go ahead with Yugi and make sure it is safe. I'll take up the rear. Let's move people!"

Joey felt a push as he followed Yugi and Tea into the opening that once was the mirrors. The girl bummed into him and he looked down at her blond hair. She looked up and smiled, he smiled back and asked, "What's your name?" she scrunched up her face as if trying to remember, she looked up and smiled,

"My name's Mai."

He smiled back, "I'm Joey." She smiled again and focused her attention to the two ahead of them.

_This is going to be a long day. _Both thought Joey and Mai.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A1**: If you have seen the movie you know the dress I'm talking about, just imagine that dress but it's purple.

**A2**: Sorry I don't know what to write for the sound of a dog barking, Oh well you know what a dog sounds like. Right? Lol

**Newblue2**: Ok this is the second chapter. Please review, tell me what you think of it! and tell me if you have any ideas. Yah I had a lot of chocolate while I was writing this. This is how I look 9-6

Thanks! Bye!


	3. Stupid

**Newblue**: Hello all and thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers! I'm sorry that this chapter took sooooo long to complete but I had a huge mind block. I hope this chapter goes as well as the last!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Resident Evil or Yu-Gi-Oh! 96

Ok here's the next chapter hope you like it!

* * *

Mai shivered and drew her arms around her, the dress might have been comfortable in the warm house above but the air in the passage way was cold and damp. She heard Joey stumble behind her and turned to see if he was okay. Joey gained his footing and flashed a goofy smile up at Mai. She smiled and sighed with relief. She suddenly gasped when she felt a gloved hand on her shoulder, Mai spun around to come face to face with an angry faced woman. She had long white hair, her eyes where such a light blue it was almost white. Mai could see that normally she was very pretty but the fact that she must have been so stressed and angry that it made her seem like a monster. She remembered that hearing that her name was Moshi. 'Moshi? Hello? Who in their right mind name their kid hello?' thought Mai.

"Come on we don't have any time to dawdle!" she angrily said as she turned to move on. Mai opened her mouth to ask why they were in a rush but was interrupted by Moshi.

"Don't ask questions just move!" yelled Moshi from over her shoulder.

'How did she do that?' wondered Mai as she shrugged and followed Mai.

Little Later 

Seto climbed aboard the tram. Mai was sitting next to Joey and felt him shudder when Seto passed by him and walked over to Moshi.

"What's behind the door?" he asked coldly.

"Nothing that I know of, it's locked." Answered Moshi.

A tall man with dark exotic skin and blond tropical hair leaning casually against the tram wall, smirked. "It's not locked you just can't open it."

Moshi glared into the man's purple eyes, "Well then you can be my guest…Marik." Stretching out a hand to the door behind her, she was clearly annoyed.

Marik bowed mockingly and started toward the doors. He grabbed the handle, and shook it violently Moshi smirked at his fruitless attempt to open the door. Suddenly it opened a man fell out. Mai jumped up out of her seat thinking that he was dead.

"Tea!" called Seto.

The chocolate haired woman ran back from the front of the tram Yugi following her. Tea quickly knelt next to the man on the floor.

"He's alive." She said, "He must still be knocked out from the gas. He should wake in a bit."

Relived Mai looked closer at the man. His dark brown hair was combed forward and slightly upwards. He had strong but plain features it gave him a handsome look. (**A1**) He was tall, but maybe only a few inches shorter than Joey. He wore a long dark brown trench coat, black slacks and a white shirt. His eyes flickered opened to reveal dark brown confused eyes.

Flashback

"_We need to take down the company. And now!" angrily said a man._

"_Don't worry we can think of something!" cried a woman._

"_You worthless bitch!" the same man yelled as he slapped the woman. _

_She turned away her blond curly hair moving with her head._

"_I'm sorry…" said a man with brown hair combed forward. It was the same man. The woman with blond hair looked up tears streaming down her face. _

"_I have everything under control you don't need to do this."_

_The man eyes grew dark, "I love you. I'm doing this for you…" he stood and walk out of the room._

_The woman whispered to the floor, "You may love me but I hate you."_

End of Flashback 

Mai felt her self-being shook out of her fantasy. She looked up expecting to see someone glaring down at her, but only saw the man that was on the floor. Tea had helped him up onto the bench "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. She nodded her head yes but his voice seemed familiar. He smiled and stuck out his hand. "According to these people my name's Tristian."

"H-How did they know that?" asked Mai. He smiled and pulled out a small business card out of his outside pocket.

"They found a couple of these on me."

Mai looked down at the card.

Tristine Tallor

Business Consultant

Phone (786) 345-9302

Mai smiled, she never thought a business consultant would look like someone like Tristine, but a big fat guy with bad breath. Mai would guess him a personal trainer or some other occupation like that.

"Moshi!" called Yugi from the front. "Help me up here the controls are not working!" Moshi rolled her eyes and headed to the front of the tram.

"You stupid son of a bitch!" Moshi sounded stressed, "Duh! There…is…no…power!"

Seto held his head, 'I'm surrounded by idiots!' Seto sighed as Moshi stomped back to the compartment. She bent down and opened a hatch in the floor. Marik stared at her butt as she did this, smiling. Mai shook her head in disgust. Moshi jumped down into a low vent.

"Hand me my flashlight!" called Moshi.

Marik stepped over to her pack and dug out a small flashlight.

"Here ya go!" he said as he threw the devise down. She caught it and crawled down the vent.

In the Vent

Moshi shown the flashlight up at the cords running over her head, she spotted two plugs dangling down. She gripped the flashlight between her teeth and slid forward. Moshi grabbed the plugs and snapped the two together. Overhead light flickered on.

"Moshi the powers back on!" came Yugi's voice down the vent.

Moshi rolled her eyes "Duh! Pea-brain!" she muttered as she started to crawl back. She spun around when she heard a rustle behind her. She turned and shown the flashlight down the vent. A grate four feet away from her original position was torn open like something shot through it.

"Moshi get up here! Now" Came her commanding officer's voice. She looked back again. Moshi shook her head and continued back.

_To Be continued…_

* * *

**A1:** Just deal with Tristin's "new look" I think he is butt ugly!

**NewBlue**: Hi sorry this was so sort and it took me so long to write!

This is not the best chapter but tell me what I can do better!

I hope the next chapters will be up sooner! I had a lot of homework!

Review! 9o6

Ok byebye!


	4. Guns! Guns! Guns!

**Newblue**: Hi all sorry for the long time to get this chapter updated but I was really busy!

Enjoy!

* * *

The tram speeded along the corridor, the cars rocked back and forth making the occupants lull into a tired stat. Mai's head rolled forward when the tram took a curve (she fell asleep 3 minutes ago). Joey was surprised that she didn't wake yet he looked at her face. She looked so peaceful now, no lines of worry marred her face at all. Joey was so in-depth in his thoughts that he almost didn't notice Tristan reach over and guide her head to his shoulder. Joey glared at the man he just smirked back stretching both arms out in front of him careful not to awake the blonde on his shoulder.

'That basterd!' thought Joey when he realized that Tristan was mocking him that his hands were cuffed.

The tram door opened with a loud bang waking Mai from her sleep. Seto angrily marched forward to the sitting three.

"Get ready. Were going to get off soon." He said gruffly. Seto turned when he heard a snore from behind him. Marik was sitting legs in front of him, head to the side, drool hanging out of his mouth, sleeping.

"Marik…" started Seto.

"Marik!…" a little louder this time.

"No, mommy I don't want to go to school!" muttered Marik in his sleep. Mai strained to keep in a giggle. She looked up at Seto and was glad that she wasn't asleep. Veins were popping out of the side of his face and he was giving Marik the coldest glare she had ever seen. Marik didn't notice of course because he was sleeping.

In one fluid movement Seto grabbed Marik's collar and lifted him up into the air. Marik woke when he felt hit feet leave the ground; he looked around frantically for a way to hurt his attacker. When he saw it was Seto he gave him a lop sided grin.

"Hehe…Hi how you doing Seto?…Hehe…"

In a harsh whisper he told Marik, "This is not a pleasure trip. We need to at the top of our game, we don't know what's down here. Got it?" Marik nodded his head in agreement.

"Why are you guys coming down here anyways?" asked Joey. Seto moved his glare over to the blond pondering whether to tell them or not. It was decided for him to not tell because the tram slowed to a stop. The doors from the front opened and in stepped Moshi followed by Tea and Yugi. But it surprised Joey and Mai when two men they had never seen before stepped in. The smaller one had black short spiky hair, the taller one rivaled the height of Seto at about 6'4" with brown curly hair and a brown goatee. They both wore black jumpsuits like the rest of the soldiers.

"Brock, Derek, get ready and take the Bug (**A1**)." Seto told them. "The rest of you get ready, you have 2 minutes."

Seto finally put Marik down and left the car. Marik rubbed his neck and looked over at Moshi. She just smirked back at him. Moshi hoisted over a bag and placed it into the middle of the floor, she unzipped it and flipped back the top. Inside was automatic hand guns, some pistols, a Sig, a Hi-res (**A2**) and magazines to last a life time, Mai was amazed that she knew that but she didn't know how she knew. Joey was amazed how small Moshi really was, she always seemed a lot taller with her attitude but when she got out the Hi-res it was almost as big as her.

Mai was surprised to see Marik with only two pistols, a dagger, and a Sig. He carried so little compared to Moshi who was decked out in four different guns, and stuffing rounds into her pockets. When Moshi stood finally with the Hi-res clutched to her chest. Everyone's jaw dropped including Seto's (who recently entered). Seto finally got hold of himself and commanded,

"Lets go!"

Every one nodded and followed Seto out of the tram.

* * *

**A1**: Bug the thing to disable Red Queen. (I just made it up)**A2**: A Hi-res is a multi- use gun good for both snipers and up close. Easy to reload, how do I know this…I'm now obsessed with "Gunslinger Girl" (I don't own it either!) 

**P.S. **Just if you don't know magazines in this use means packets of bullets that automatics use!

**Newblue**: Sorry about the short chapter but the next chapter is halfway complete!

Please review it makes the chapters come faster!

Please tell me on anything I should change!


	5. Stairs?

**Newblue**: Sorry it took me soooooo long to update I had a lot of homework and project to finish. And now it summer vacation.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yugioh or Resident Evil so blah!

Here's the story!

* * *

The round door opened slowly the team and three hostages stepped around the door as it approached the bunch. Tea, Moshi and Marik shined flashlights into the dark expanse. Mai shivered as a blast of cold air hit her, she felt a piece of cloth drop over her shoulders. She looked up into the smiling face of Tristan,

"You looked a little cold."

Mai smiled and focused her attention back to the dark passage.

"Tea," barked Seto, "Take Moshi and check to see if it safe."

Tea snapped on her helmet and started into the passage. Moshi, on the other hand growled and slowly began to get her helmet on.

"Hurry it up!" yelled Seto as he reached for his gun. Moshi snapped the helmet on and ran after Tea. The group waited for the 'Go' from Tea before they went any farther.

And they waited.

As Mai looked down the hallway the darkness seemed to grow reaching out to get her. Suddenly a shriek cut through the air around them. A single gunshot when of moments after then silence. Seto immediately grabbed his walkie-talkie and asked,

"Tea, Moshi is everything ok."

Silence.

"Repeat is every thing ok?"

Again silence. Yugi made a move to run in but Derek grabbed him by the shoulder and shook his head.

Seto looked around at his team and asked again.

"Tea, you guys ok?"

This time there was a response.

"Yes Seto, everything's fine here come on in."

Mai noted the sound of Moshi laughing…evilly in the background. Seto mumbled something under his breath and waved his arm in a signal for the group to move inside. As Mai followed Marik down the hallway she found that it turned, leading them to a narrow rectangular room. On each side was three elevator doors, then one door. (One for a janitor closet the other for the stairs) and at the far end of the room was a window overlooking the city. Tea was standing in the middle of the room waiting for Seto to tell her what to do next. While Moshi was sitting, back leaning against the wall trying to suppress her laughter.

Seto walked up to the sitting woman and glared down at Moshi. "Solider…" he growled, "We don't have time for this." Moshi just smirked up at the commander.

"Sir." Called Derek, " The elevators are down."

"Ok then." Seto began thoughtfully, " We'll take the stairs."

"Stairs?" asked Mai as she watched Seto open the door on the right side.

"The stairs." Responded Seto. Mai looked down the long shaft of endless steps.

* * *

**Newblue**: Sorry that was such a short chapter. But next one will be longer and will come hopefully by the end of this week.

**Please review** they make me feel like at least someone reads my work!

Oh and one more thing for some to please answer on the accounts there is this thing that says 'hits' what does that mean?

**Special Thanks to**:

Seto's Only Love

A. Valentine


	6. Noodles

**Newblue**: Ok here's the next chapter! Sorry but summer has been very busy for me! Hope ya like this chapter!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own RE or YGO!

Enjoy!

* * *

---------------------- 

Mai's POV

----------------------

We made it to the bottom of the stairs in relative silence except for our footsteps and Marik's rude remark when someone missed a step (or two). After passing what seemed like fifty doors Seto finally chose one to his liking. The group of us stood around the door waiting for Yugi to put in the access code when Tristan asked what happened down here. I believe that the three of us all had the same question (Joey, Tristan, and I) and Tristan was the brave one of us to ask. Seto glanced a bit nervously to Moshi and Marik, (That's amazing that he has another expression than I'm-as-cold-as-an-iceberg-and-I-have-a-big-stick-stuck-up-my-ass look he usually has on.) and then began.

"Two hours our department, S.T.A.R.S, were given a warning by Red Queen, of a lock down. We are here to assess what the situation is and assist any employee we find…alive."

And that means….

"And that means what?" asked Joey. Wow! I think I have some sort of super power here.

" It means that no one knows what's going on in there. Only the people behind that door knows what happened in there, for all we know every last one of them is dead, dumb ass." Finished Seto angrily. I watched as Joey and Tristan slacked jawed, and Brock and Derrick exchange nervous glances. I don't think that was the answer they were expecting, I know I wasn't.

--------------------

Normal POV

--------------------

The doors smoothly slid open, Marik and Moshi stepped in, guns poised for an unexpected enemy. The remainder of the group waits on the other side of the door for a cue to move in. Mai strained her ears listening for a sound. There was only silence,

_One_

She moved her head slightly trying to see the two blonds.

_Two_

Mai could only make out a dark blob camouflaged in with the equally or more dark background.

_Three_

It was like a box, almost. With noodles coming out of the sides… 'Why am I counting to five?'

_Four_

'Mmm…. Spaghetti sound good right about now.' Thought Joey.

_Five_

'What happens when I get to six….?'

_Six_

"What the…"-"Hell?" finished Moshi for Marik. The group hiding behind the doorframe let out the breath they didn't realize they were even holding. Seto was the first to move asking the long awaited question as soon as he passed through the threshold.

"What the fuck is going on in here?" He asked glaring at his two subordinates. His anger rose seeing the two's slacked poster and weapons hanging limply from their hands. Seto opened his mouth to get them to attention when…

"What in the world is this place?" asked Tristan as he entered the room.

"It is supposed to be the cafeteria." Said Yugi answering the brunette's question looking down at his palm polite.

The room was dimly lighted, were the tables used to be for hungry employees now stood rows after rows of mettle containers. A capsule was a better word for it considering the bolted doors. There were narrow windows on each of the four sides. Mai was right to guess noodles, though in reality they were pipes sticking out in odd places meeting together at a wide pipe snaked across the floor.

Joey estimated about six rows across and ten deep. Joey started forward to the closes one but was blocked by Brock and Derek on either side. Joey glared at the two them slunk back to the wall leaning against it.

Seto nodded to the two men telling them to wait. He then brought his gun up to his shoulder then with a quick wave forward motioned everyone else to search to room.

---------------

Mai POV

---------------

I moved down the row closest to the wall on the right side. I passed about five containers when I stopped

What if Isaw someone? What would I do? I didn't have any weapons. I-…

A screeching sound like nails on chalkboard rang through my head. I shut my eyes bringing my hands up to my ears shutting them hoping to cease the noise.

Images of a dry forest came into my mind.

A white angel, wings out stretched looked sadly down at me.

"I have maps, passwords, keys, the works…."

What was going on? Who was talking? It sounded so familiar…

"Will it be enough?" asked a young feminine light voice.

"I have everything to take this corporation down…" said the older feminine voice.

Again I heard the horrible sound, except this time it grew until a high pitch screech swallowed it. I forced my eyes open. There was no screeching sound except the fait footsteps of the S.T.A.R.S.members walking and my heavy breathing. I stared straight ahead I was facing the sixth container in the line. I stared at the window on the side. I saw the darkness ripple.

I stepped forward, my brain told my body not to just keeps on walking but my legs didn't listen.

I was almost close enough to see past the glare of the lights reflecting off the smooth surface. A dead silence seemed to surround the box. I leaned in even closer.

"Mai!"

I jumped in the air letting out a scream only for it being muffled by a hand clamped over my mouth.

"Shhhh…" I recognized the voice, Tristan….

He let go of me and I turned, "Tristan, I…"

"Don't worry about it, these things are a bit creepy. Aren't they?" He asked knocked lightly on the side of the one I was standing next to.

I nodded lowering turning my head trying to hide my blush. He was standing so close I could smell his aftershave.

"Hey, lovebirds do that another time!" yelled Moshi from the next isle.

'How does she do that?'

-------------------

Joey POV

-------------------

I looked at my guards. Neither of the two looked like they would be any fun with at a party. Never mind a party anywhere! Well except maybe Jurassic Park…then they can be dino food while I run.

Now thinking about it, and boy it looks like I got a lot of time to think, I don't think any of the people here would be great to have at a party. Every one here seems to have a six-foot branch stuck up their ass or goes off to their room to make love with books (coughTea/Yugicough). Well with an exception of Marik and Mai. Well, maybe Marik if your idea of a party is setting a house on fire and watching it burn….

But Mai on the other hand, boy, she would be great dancing on my….

No, I have a job to do. My sis is counting on me.

Now, how to get out of these handcuffs.

* * *

**Newblue**: Ooooo… notty notty Joey! Yay! That was kinda a long chapter! 3 pages! 

**Please Review!** Make my day!

Special Thanks To:

A. Valentine : thank you so much for reading my story for sooo long! (gives ya a candy bar)- 

**kisaragirl6 **: thanks, good luck! -o

pegahorn12


End file.
